Goin' Back To Monarch
Goin' Back To Monarch is the 1st song featured on the second season of Total Drama Student Ambitions and is sung by Lyrics (Skip to 0:46 of Goin’ Back To Hogwarts) Diego: I'm sick of summer and this waiting around Man, it's September, so I'm skipping this town Hey, it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now Gotta get back to Monarch I gotta get back to school I gotta get back to Monarch Where everybody thinks I'm cool Back to witches and wizards, and mutated animals To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts It's all that I love, and it's all that I need At Monarch, Monarch I think we're going back I'll see my friends, gonna laugh til we cry Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky No way this year anyone's gonna die nd it's gonna be totally awesome I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand Defeat the Dark Arts, yeah, bring it on And do it all with my best friend, Gunnar Cause together we're totally awesome Gunnar: Yeah, cause together we're totally awesome! I was hiding! It's been so long, but we're going back Don't go for work, don't go there for class Diego: As long as we're together Gunnar: Gonna kick some ass! Gunnar & Diego: And it's gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm Rebecca: But let's not forget that We need to perform well in class If we want to pass our OWLs! Gunnar: Rebecca! Rebecca: I may be frumpy, but I’m super smart Check out my grades, they’re “A’s” for a start I lack in looks, well, I make up in heart And come on guys, that’s totally awesome This year I plan to study a lot Gunnar: That would be cool if you were actually hot Diego: Hey dude, come on We're the only friends that she's got! Gunnar: And that's cool Rebecca: And that's totally awesome! Diego, Gunnar & Rebecca: Yeah, it's so cool Yeah, it's totally awesome! We're sick of summer and this waiting around It's like we're sitting in a lost and found Don't take no sorcery For anyone to see how We gotta get back to Monarch We gotta get back to school We gotta get ourselves to Monarch Where everything is magic-coooool Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at Monarch, Monarch I think we're going back & LAUREN Beau Lang Domo arigato Beau Lang Gung hay fat Beauy, Lang Happy, Happy New Year Beau Lang JOE Oh, Beau Lang I am so in love with Beau Lang From Bangkok to Ding Dang I'll sing my love aloud for Beau Lang Gilroy: This year you bet, gonna get outta here The reign of Gilroy is drawing near I'll have the greatest celeb career It's gonna be totally awesome! Look out world, for the dawn of the day When everyone will do-'' ''Whatever I say! And Docker won't be in my way Then I'll be the one who is totally awesome! STARKIDS Yeah, you'll be the one that is totally awesome! JOEY Beauo Beauo! ALL Who knows how fast this year's gonna go? Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow BRIAN Maybe at last, I'll talk to Beau Martha: Oh no, that'd be way too awesome! All: We're back to learn everything that we can It's great to come back to where we began And here we are, and alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome! Come on and teach us everything you know Summer's over and we're itchin' to go Martha: I think we’re ready for Sagittarius Flore! Sage: Welcome All of you to Monarch I welcome all of you to school Did you know that here in Canada We've got a hidden swimming pool? Welcome, welcome, welcome Monarch Welcome, hotties, nerds, and tools Now that I've got you here at Monarch I'd like to go over just a couple of rules Please and thank you! ALL Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts It's all that I love, and all that I need At Monarch, Monarch spoken One last time, New York City! ALL Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends To Lionsloths! Otterpelts! Eagleeyes! Turtleshells! Back to the place where our story begins At Monarch, Monarch spoken I'm sorry, whats it's name? ALL Monarch, Monarch spoken Oh, I didn't hear you, kids! ALL Monarch, Monarch! Trivia *Goin' Back to Monarch is actually the song Going Back To Hogwarts, from the Starkid musical A Very Potter Muscial. **The only really big change was that the mention of Hogwarts was changed to Monarch Category:Songs